freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Teorias e Rumores (FNaF2)
Five Nights at Freddy's 2 tem uma história extremamente vaga e uma legião enorme de fãs, gerando, como resultado, teorias e histórias sobre coisas incompletas. Entre essas teorias, também há rumores, cuja maioria são falsos e imediatamente comprovados como teorias erradas. Em um esforço para manter todas essas ideias em um ponto, esta página será mantida e atualizada regularmente para trazer ao fã tudo que há de mais sombrio no jogo. Se você deseja acrescentar algo a esta página, crie um tópico no Fórum ou post no Blog. Se você deseja enviar uma teoria, envie uma sobre a qual você tenha provas concretas. Se for convincente o suficiente, poderá ser adicionada à página. Teorias Estas são teorias geradas por fãs retiradas da Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Wiki. Até o momento, nenhuma delas foi confirmada e não serão aceitas de forma cânone até que Scott confirme. Jeremy é a vítima da Mordida de 87 : Uma teoria muito popular é de que Jeremy Fitzgerald foi a vítima do incidente que ocorreu em 1987. Na Noite 6, o Cara do Telefone diz: "Uh, temos mais um evento agendado para amanhã, um aniversário. Você estará no turno do dia, vista seu uniforme, fique perto dos animatrônicos, certifique-se de que eles não farão mal a ninguém, ok?" Isso leva as pessoas a acreditarem que Jeremy fez o que o Cara do Telefone mandou, e tendo ficado perto dos animatrônicos, acabou sendo mordido por um. : O fato que apoia essa teoria é de que os animatrônicos vinham agindo estranhamente, possivelmente adulterados. "Mas os personagens têm agido estranhamente, são quase agressivos com os funcionários. Eles interagem com as crianças normalmente, mas quando se deparam com um adulto, eles apenas... encaram" disse o Cara do Telefone, e isso implica que Jeremy acabou ficando muito perto dos animatrônicos, virando um alvo fácil. Fritz Smith é o Cara do Telefone : Uma outra teoria bastante popular é de que o guarda da Noite 7 - Fritz Smith, de acordo com a rescisão contratual - é próprio Cara do Telefone. Os defensores dessa teoria apontam que o Cara do Telefone se oferece para pegar o turno da noite de Jeremy, enquanto esse irá trabalhar no turno do dia; Jeremy trabalha na Noite 6, então a Noite 7 seria teoricamente a noite seguinte. : Por outro lado, o Cara do Telefone diz na ligação da Noite 6 que eles "têm mais um evento agendado" antes do restaurante ser forçado a fechar devido a um incidente, e que ele mesmo assumiria o turno da noite "quando o lugar eventualmente for reaberto." Isso implica que o Cara do Telefone não começou a trabalhar à noite de imediato, mas sim começaria quando a pizzaria fosse reaberta. Não seria necessário um guarda noturno naquela noite, já que o lugar estava marcado para fechar - e especialmente se a Mordida de 87 aconteceu na festa de aniversário, causando um desligamento prematuro do estabelecimento. : Além disso, o papel da rescisão contratual de Fritz diz: "Primeiro dia no trabalho? Sério?!?!", o que provavelmente exclui o Cara do Telefone, já que ele trabalhou muito mais do que um dia - a menos que a administração do estabelecimento tenha considerado o seu primeiro turno da noite como primeiro dia de trabalho naquela ocasião. : Também é possível que a Noite 7 não seja considerada uma noite cânone, parecida com a noite customizada do primeiro jogo, tornando a identidade de Fritz Smith irrelevante a história do jogo. Rumores Estes são rumores feitos por jogadores que foram provados falsos. Nenhum destes são aceitos como cânones, já que foram feitos na tentativa de provar algo que não existia no jogo ou foram feitas para tentar ludibriar os fãs. Um Homem no Salão Principal : Dizia-se através de um vídeo no YouTube que a sombra de um homem poderia ser vista no Salão Principal. No vídeo, quando o Monitor mostrou o Salão Principal, a sombra de um homem em pé no meio da sala poderia ser vista, usando o que parece ser um crachá de segurança. Ao ver essa sombra misteriosa, o telefonema do Cara do Telefone se torna ilegível por uma fração de segundos e volta ao normal num instante, como se o aparecimento da sombra "falhasse" o telefonema. : Apesar de muito debate provocado sobre a legitimidade do vídeo, foi provado apenas um rumor, já que o criador do vídeo explicou em um vídeo de acompanhamento que era fake. Purple Chica/Golden Freddy : Outro vídeo foi upado no YouTube por um usuário que fazia a gameplay de FNaF2, mas com um suposto "Easter Egg". O vídeo começa após as 3 horas da Noite 6, quando um traje roxo caído no chão aparece na mesma posição e lugar que Golden Freddy, porém some rapidamente. O telefone então começa a tocar, e depois de um certo tempo, a tela fica estática seguido do grito de um animatrônico do primeiro jogo (XSCREAM). : Este vídeo implica que o Cara do Telefone é o Purple Man. No entanto, após inspecionar o vídeo, é descoberto que aquele traje caído no chão é na verdade Golden Freddy com a cabeça de Chica, matizados em roxo. O arquivo XSCREAM também não está nos arquivos do jogo, o que torna impossível o grito animatrônico no final do vídeo. Noite 8 : Houve relatos de que a opção "Noite 8" aparece no menu principal no lugar de continuar a Noite 5. Isso parece ser uma falha no qual o texto que normalmente deveria-se ler "Night 5" inexplicavelmente muda para "Night 8", que pode ser desencadeado passando o mouse rapidamente sobre as opções do menu principal, como pode ser visto neste vídeo. Quando o jogador consegue clicar em "Night 8", irá mostrar a tela "1st Night", pois não há nenhuma imagem para "8th Night". Uma vez que não há dados para a Noite 8, nenhum animatrônico e nem The Puppet aparecerão para atacar o jogador, exceto Foxy. Quando a noite for concluída, mostrará a tela "6 AM", porém, ela ficará lá até que o jogador feche o jogo. Você pode visualizar uma jogatina da Noite 8 aqui e tirar suas conclusões. : Outro vídeo que apareceu no YouTube mostra um jogador selecionando a Noite 8, e, após ser carregada, mostrava Golden Freddy sentado no Escritório, o que torna impossível a sobrevivência. No entanto, o usuário que upou esse vídeo, é conhecido por suas edições e fakes, sendo inconfiável a veracidade do vídeo. : Enquanto a Noite 8 ser considerada um erro de programação, o rumor de que ela tenha qualquer relação com a história será provado falso. Um usuário do site Reddit, onevsamillion, explicou o por que da noite aparecer em seu post (em inglês). onevsamillion trouxe mais detalhes de como ela funciona nesse post. Isso também ocorre em FNaF1 nas mesmas circunstâncias. : Além disso, esse glitch pode ser usado com outros valores, incluindo números negativos. No entanto, ela não aparecerá caso seja "Noite 0". Ao completar uma noite com um número negativo, o jogo não retornará automaticamente ao menu principal. Em vez disso, os confetes animados ao fundo da tela cairão indefinidamente. JJ : Em raras ocasiões, estranhos olhos rosas podem ser vistos debaixo da mesa do Escritório. Eles não fazem nada a não ser observarem o jogador, e eventualmente desaparecem. Embora o modelo seja exatamente o mesmo de Balloon Boy, suas cores são diferentes, levando alguns fãs a acreditarem que são animatrônicos completamente diferentes. Foi confirmado em FNaF World que seu nome é JJ, mas, antes disso, esta versão era chamada de "Balloon Girl", nome que, em seguida, foi perpetuado no YouTube, fazendo com que os telespectadores começassem a se referir a "ela" como um BB feminino. Shadow BB : Na metade de Janeiro de 2015, um rumor surgiu alegando que alguém encontrou um "Shadow BB" nas versões portáteis do jogo. Isso era supostamente uma sombra de Balloon Boy, assim como RWQFSFASXC, diferenciado apenas na silhueta do corpo. No entanto, não há nenhuma gameplay que mostre este BB alternativo, apenas imagens que não podem ser encontradas dentro dos arquivos do jogo. Portanto, não existe Shadow BB no jogo, apesar de muitas imagens terem sidos distribuídas pela internet. de:Theorien zu FnaF-2 es:Teorías y Rumores (FNaF2) Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Enredo Categoria:Enredo (FNaF2)